The Path Between Us
by kiradayo
Summary: The Beginning - kita berpisah secara terpaksa. Kita bertemu secara tak sengaja. Tapi, apakah semua 'pertemuan kembali' sama dengan mimpi indah yang kembali dalam mimpi? /WARNING: OC inside, darling/ 'This is action fanfic' /
1. Prologue

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><em><span>The Path Between Us<span>_

© khiikikurohoshi

**Chapter 00**

**P **r o l o g u **e**

―

"_Len… kau sungguhan akan pergi?" anak perempuan itu bertanya dengan isak tangis yang tidak bisa dia redam._

"_Iya… maafkan aku ya, Rin… kurasa… kita takkan bersama lagi seperti dulu…" anak laki-laki itu menjawab. Dia ingin menangis, tapi dia sadar diri. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Itulah prinsip yang dia pelajari dan dia praktekkan sejak masih sangat kecil._

"_Huu… tapi Len… tidak akan lupa aku, 'kan?" anak perempuan itu bertanya lagi. Kali ini lenguhan napas tidak bisa lagi ia redamkan. Kedua lengan-lengan kecilnya memeluk erat boneka kelinci putih yang ukurannya tidak jauh beda dari badan mungilnya._

"_Tidak akan. Selamanya tidak akan." Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. Secara terpaksa, tentu saja. Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dan sekarang, badannya bergetar penuh pilu._

"_Kau janji? Sungguh janji?" anak perempuan itu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua telinga boneka kelincinya, kemudian terisak._

"_Rin…" anak laki-laki itu menatap si anak perempuan dengan prihatin. Dengan perlahan, dia merengkuh tubuh mungil anak perempuan itu, kemudian mengecup dahinya._

_Anak perempuan itu melepas pelukan bonekanya tanpa sadar. Jemari-jemari kecilnya mencengkram erat pinggiran baju anak laki-laki itu._

"_Len… jangan pergi… aku mohon… jangan pergi…" anak perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dalam rengkuhan si anak laki-laki._

_Anak laki-laki itu meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian menangis._

"_Maaf, Rin… maaf… aku sungguh tidak bisa… maaf… maaf… maafkan aku…" anak laki-laki itu semakin erat merengkuh tubuh si anak perempuan._

_Setelah itu, sebelah tangan anak laki-laki itu ditarik ke belakang secara paksa._

"_Eh?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan melihat 'ayah' yang menarik tubuhnya semakin jauh dari anak perempuan itu. Dia tidak memberontak selama ditarik, atau, lebih tepatnya, dia 'takut' untuk memberontak. Dia sangat 'takut' pada 'ayah'._

_Anak perempuan itulah yang berteriak. Memanggil nama anak laki-laki itu dengan iringan air mata yang deras berjatuhan._

"_LEN! LEEN! LEEEEN!"_

_Tapi tak lama, suara anak perempuan itu menghilang dari pendengaran anak laki-laki itu. Sosok anak perempuan itu pun juga hilang dari pandangan anak laki-laki itu._

"_Selamat tinggal, Rin."_

_Satu kata itu adalah awal dari mimpi buruk anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan itu. Sungguh._

―

_1 tahun berlalu sejak waktu itu._

_Anak perempuan itu sudah berusia 11 tahun. Dan pastilah anak laki-laki itu juga sudah berusia 11 tahun._

_Kenapa?_

_Sebab anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan itu adalah saudara kembar yang nyaris identik._

―

_Suatu malam di saat anak perempuan itu berusia 11 tahun, rumah yang dia tinggali bersama 'ibu' terbakar secara besar-besaran._

_Entah bagaimana caranya, anak perempuan itu selamat. Tapi rumah dan 'ibu' tidak sedikit pun selamat. Sejak saat itulah, anak perempuan itu hidup sendirian di dunia luas ini._

―

_Sejak kehilangan rumah dan 'ibu', anak perempuan itu tinggal disebuah panti asuhan sederhana._

_Tapi baru saja ia tinggal selama satu, dua, tiga, empat atau lima hari, ada seorang pria besar dengan pipa rokok yang terjepit diantara bibirnya dan seorang wanita cantik berkulit mulus seperti seorang selebriti yang mengadopsi dirinya._

_Anak perempuan itu segera keluar dari panti asuhan bersama 'ayah dan ibu barunya'._

―

_Baru satu jam di 'rumah barunya', anak perempuan itu langsung diajari sesuatu yang hebat._

_Si pria besar dengan pipa rokok di bibirnya bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"_

_Dan anak perempuan itu menjawab, "Rin. Kagamine Rin."_

_Si pria besar dengan pipa rokok di bibirnya tertawa keras-keras, meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi anak perempuan itu. Dia berkata lagi, "Mulai sekarang namamu bukan cuma Rin. Bukan cuma Kagamine Rin."_

_Anak perempuan itu membolakkan matanya sedikit. Tapi dia bertanya, "Apa kalau begitu?"_

_Si pria besar dengan pipa rokok di bibirnya menyeringai. Dia menjawab, "Mulai sekarang namamu yang lain adalah…"_

―

_2 tahun berlalu sejak waktu itu._

_Anak perempuan itu sudah bisa dibilang 'gadis' sekarang. Usianya sudah bergeser menjadi 13 tahun. Dan diumur 13, dia sudah mulai lupa dengan keping-keping masa lalunya. Kecuali satu, atau dua, atau tiga, atau empat keping masa lalu._

_Satu. Len. Adik kembarnya. Orang yang sangat dia sayang._

_Dua. Ayah yang jahat. Memisahkan dia dan Len. Meninggalkan ibu demi pekerjaan sialan._

_Tiga. Ibu yang lemah. Mengakhiri hidup dengan mudah. Membuat dia hidup sebatang kara._

_Cuma itu._

_Dan, oh, ralat. Cuma tiga keping masa lalu yang masih dia ingat. Sisanya, lupakan saja._

―

_Sejak gadis itu berusia 13 tahun, 'ayah' dan 'ibu' membelikannya rumah baru yang cukup luas di Tokyo. Membiayai hidupnya selama di sana. Urusan sekolah pun diurus dengan mudah oleh 'ayah' dan 'ibu'._

_Tapi, agar dibiayai, dia harus hidup dengan jati diri baru._

_Dia harus hidup dengan satu wajah baru._

_Dia harus hidup dengan takdir yang baru._

_Dan dia harus mahir melakukan hal yang baru._

―

_Maka, cerita penuh darah dan derita akan dimulai setelah ini!_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o **B**e **C**ontinue**d**

* * *

><p><strong>AN-satu: **Ah. Halo. Ketemu lagi denganku ^^ senangnya…

Oh, ya. I'm Yours Idiot (mungkin) akan muncul tidak lama lagi xD jadi… bersabarlah, ya?

**A/N-dua: **Aku muncul dengan cerita _multichapter _baru xD dan… untuk berikut-berikutnya… OC-ku akan muncul! Ih, wow, kuharap OC-ku itu senang. Tapi kenyataannya… pasti tidak ^|||^ a... ha ha ha...

Nah, baiklah. Kalau merasa Prolog ini aja HANCUR, kalian bisa bilang kok xD

**Last: **Sudah ya, sampai ketemu di chapter berikut!


	2. The Beginning

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><em><span>The Path Between Us<span>_

© khiikikurohoshi

**Chapter 01**

**T **h e **B **e g i n n i n **g**

―

Cip… cip… cip… cip…

Burung-burung itu hinggap di ranting pohon, berkicau-kicau untuk menyambut mentari. Bulan sudah berganti dengan mentari. Pagi sudah menjelang.

Hari ini hangat. Tidak ada sedikit pun tanda akan hujan.

Lalu, sepasang mata _aqua _itu terbuka secara perlahan. Setelah merasa kesadarannya sudah kembali seutuhnya, pemilik mata _aqua _itu mendengus. Tersenyum kecut, dia menghapus keringat yang sempat bercucuran dari dahinya. "Ck. Mimpi itu lagi…"

Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah tipis kamarnya. Memberi sedikit penerangan terhadap kamarnya yang gelap.

Tiba-tiba pemilik mata _aqua _itu teringat sesuatu.

…sekolah.

Sambil bersungut-sungut, pemilik mata _aqua _itu bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian beranjak dari sana. Sambil menguap, dia bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

―

_Class 2-D_

"Jadi,"

Seorang gadis yang menyelipkan _headset _di dalam telinganya menguap lebar. Sementara guru biologi yang berdiri di atas podium menjelaskan panjang lebar, gadis itu justru memainkan pensil mekanik di antara jemari-jemarinya dan mendengarkan lagu melalui MP4.

Tok. Tok.

Guru biologi itu mengetuk papan tulis dengan kapur yang dipegangnya, kemudian, "Kagamine Rin! Jangan santai saja! Dengarkan penjelasan saya!" dia membentak.

Gadis yang mendengarkan lagu dari MP4 itu mendesah malas. Dengan santainya, dia membalas, "apa penjelasanmu, Gakupo-_sensei_? Tentang fotosintesis? _Xylem_? _Phloem_? Susunan daun dan batang? Hama? Fungsi akar, batang, daun? Huh… ayolah… aku sudah bosan mendengar itu semua."

Setelah itu, Gakupo-_sensei _bungkam. Tiga urat nadi memang sudah menghiasi dahinya. Ingin rasanya dia menyuruh Kagamine Rin untuk pergi keluar ruangan. Tapi dia sadar diri. Bagaimanapun, Kagamine Rin _sangatlah _jenius. Walau masih SMP, otaknya setara seperti para profesor. Memang sikapnya sangat menyebalkan dimata guru-guru, tapi para guru mencoba dan berusaha keras untuk bersabar diri. Meski hal itu pastilah sangat berat pantangannya.

"Kalau begitu… pelajaran selesai sampai di sini!" dengan langkah cepat, Gakupo-_sensei _meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Seisi kelas yang semula hening tanpa suara, mendadak menjadi riuh rendah.

"Wohoo! Rin memang hebat!" seru seorang siswa sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"Kebanggaan kelas kita, deh!" siswa lain menggebrak meja sambil tertawa seperti kakek-kakek.

"Yey! Pelajaran biologi berakhir satu jam lebih cepat dari biasanya! Cihui!" salah satu siswi yang rambutnya diikat tengah langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Sedangkan yang menjadi _biang keladi _dalam _masalah _tadi, tetap bergeming di tempatnya. _Headset _masih tenggelam di kedua telinganya. Dan musik masih mengalir lembut di dalam kepalanya.

"Rin… lagi-lagi kau melakukannya…" ringis seorang gadis berambut hijau yang duduk di depan Rin. Dia membalik badannya ke samping, kepalanya tertoleh pada Kagamine Rin dan sebelah lengannya dia tumpu di atas penyangga kursi.

"Hm?" Rin mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi dia tundukkan. Entah sejak kapan mulutnya mengunyah sesuatu.

"Ini sudah yang ke… sepuluh! Dalam seminggu ini Rin sudah membungkam sepuluh guru! Wohoo…! Aku bangga sekali padamu deh, Rinny sayang!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _magenta _yang diikat dua seperti angin topan mencubit kedua pipi Rin dengan gemas.

"Teto… ngapain kau kemari? Kelasmu itu di sebelah." Rin bertanya dengan wajah _dark_.

"Eh? Kelasku di sebelah, ya? Sejak kapan?" Teto bertanya balik. Mulutnya berbentuk seperti huruf 'w'.

"Sudahlah. Teto… jangan selalu menggoda Rin. Segeralah kembali ke kelasmu." Gadis berambut hijau yang duduk di depan Rin menyela sambil membelai puncak kepala Teto.

"Ah! Gumi memang paling sayang padaku! Aku juga sayang padamu, Gumi!" Teto hampir saja memeluk tubuh Gumi erat-erat jikalau Gumi tidak bergerak cepat. Dengan lihai, tangan Gumi terulur untuk menahan dahi Teto.

"Jangan salah paham, nak." Gumi menatap Rin yang kepalanya tertunduk lagi. "Ada apa, Rin? _Mood_-mu lagi jelek?" tanya Gumi. Khawatir.

"Hah?" Rin mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi kemudian dia paham dengan raut wajah Gumi yang terlihat _sangat _khawatir. Tentu Rin mengerti _semua _tentang Gumi. Sebab, bagaimanapun juga, Gumi adalah teman pertamanya saat menginjakkan kaki di _Crypron Future Academy_.

"Memang ada apa dengan Rin?" tanya Teto kemudian.

Gumi tersenyum pada Teto. Menampakkan wajah seolah-olah dia adalah kakak bagi Teto. "_Mood_-nya sering memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Ah, sudahlah. Kau harus kembali ke kelas sekarang, Teto. Oke? Kumohon…" karena Gumi meminta dengan wajah memelas, Teto pun menurut pada Gumi. Dengan ikhlas tentunya.

Ini rahasia. Tapi Teto _menyukai _Gumi. Kalian paham kata _menyukai _dalam kamus Teto?

Setelah Teto pergi dan menutup pintu kelas 2-D rapat-rapat, Gumi yang mulai angkat suara. "Ingin mencari angin sejuk?"

Tanpa menimbang-nimbang, Rin menarik dirinya dari bangku dan melangkah lebih dulu dari Gumi.

―

_Rooftop_

Rin duduk di atas tangki air berbentuk tabung yang diletakkan tepat di salah satu sudut atap sekolah yang jikalau dilihat dari atas berbentuk segi empat. Sedangkan Gumi duduk di atas pagar pembatas. Matanya menerawang jauh melihat langit. Tak terkecuali Rin.

Itulah enaknya jika bisa bersantai di puncak bangunan tinggi.

"Nah," Gumi membuka percakapan setelah mereka diam selama hampir lima menit. "Kutebak kau teringat pada _Len _lagi."

Tubuh Rin menegang saat mendengar _nama _Len. Sedikit.

"Aaah…" Rin menghela napas panjang. "Apa itu salah?" tanya Rin kemudian. Manik _aqua_-nya tertutup separuh.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak salah. Justru hal itu… biasa saja. Merindukan adik sendiri bukanlah kejahatan yang salah." Gumi berkomentar. Kakinya terayun-ayun membelah angin.

Rin terdiam. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah ponsel yang tidak _terlipat_.

"Lalu," Gumi menepis kebungkaman lagi. "Aku yakin masih banyak hal yang membuat _mood_-mu rusak."

Rin tersenyum samar. Sambil membaringkan dirinya di permukaan tabung air, dia menyahut. "Yah… kau memang selalu tahu masalahku. Aku kagum padamu." Gumi terkekeh mendengar perkataan Rin. "Hmm mmm… memang masih banyak. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan sisanya padamu. Maaf."

Gumi tertawa. Sekilas dia bisa mendengar tawanya terombang-ambing di udara. "Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa, sobat. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dan, kita ganti topik saja. Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau akrab dengan senior kita. Hatsune Mikuo-_senpai_." Kata Gumi.

Rin mengangkat alisnya, kemudian tertawa. "Ha. Kami akrab karena sama-sama sekretaris OSIS. Tidak lebih. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Rin. Dia tahu kalau wajah Gumi merona sekarang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu. Huh! Kau selalu menggodaku soal beginian!" elak Gumi. Sebelah pipinya menggembung.

"Siapa yang memulai duluan topik ini, sobat? Hm?" Rin mendesak. Membuat Gumi membungkam mulutnya sendiri. "Oh, ya. Aku tahu kau suka _dia_. Teto, 'kan? Dia juga suka padamu."

"Ugh, aku masih normal Rin." Gumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Kalau begitu… Gumiya Megumi dari kelas sebelah, benar? Aku tahu kalau kalian…" Rin sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Gumi, wajah Rin sudah berubah menjadi wajah seorang 'penindas' sekarang.

"Eh? Aku dan Gumo? Aah… tidak. Kami cuma teman…! Teman!" Gumi mengelak sambil menyilangkan telunjuk kiri dan kanannya_._

"Gumo… hm? Akrab sekali. Panggilan sayang untuknya, nona Megumi Nakajima? Wah, lihat. Bahkan ada namamu di namanya. Lucu juga, Gumiya Megumi Nakajima. Hahaha." Rin mendesak lebih jauh. Membuat Gumi tidak bisa menyimpan rona wajahnya lagi.

"Ugh. Aku menyerah, Kagamine Rin-_san_. Kau menang, kau menang."

Rin tertawa.

Tapi kemudian tawa itu hilang ketika ponselnya bergetar menerima e-mail. Dia memang selalu mengubah profil ponselnya menjadi _vibrate mode _saat sekolah.

"Kita kembali yuk, Rin. Sebentar lagi pelajaran bahasa dimulai."

―

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Narita Airport_

"_Alice_. Kau yakin ingin ke sekolah itu sekarang?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru gelap. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu jok belakang mobil _limousine _mewah ini.

"Tentu. Aku sangat yakin. Kau sendiri gimana, Ringo? Berubah pikiran?" gadis yang diketahui bernama Alice itu balik bertanya pada _temannya _yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru gelap.

Ringo Akane menghela napas. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut pendeknya lalu menggeleng. "Apa boleh buat. Aku diutus untuk melindungimu selama di Jepang. Tapi tolong jangan gegabah, Alice."

Alice terkekeh, "kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak mengenalku. Sudahlah. Kita berangkat!"

Alice memasukkan dirinya ke dalam mobil _limousine. _Kemudian Ringo mengikutinya.

"_Crypton High Academy, _aku datang!"

**[ Kagamine Rin P o V ]**

"Daagh, Rin! Sampai ketemu besok!"

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Gumi sambil tersenyum simpul. Setelah dia turun, pintu kereta langsung tertutup dengan mulusnya. Rumahku berada satu stasiun lebih jauh dari Gumi.

Tapi, tujuanku bukanlah ke _rumahku_. Aku harus pergi ke Shibuya karena suatu hal. Untuk ke Shibuya, kurasa tidak perlu memakan waktu lama. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat. Atau kalau tidak, aku bisa dihukum oleh _orang-orang itu_.

"Kau tahu soal Clear?"

Aku mengangkat alis. Oh, ternyata siswi-siswi dari sekolah lain.

Tapi… apa katanya? _Clear_…? Ooh… lagi-lagi soal _orang itu_. Yah, Clear adalah nama yang tidak asing di pendengaran masyarakat Tokyo. Sebab dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak pandang bulu saat membunuh orang yang sudah menjadi targetnya.

Anak-anak? Dewasa? Pria? Wanita? Kaya? Miskin? Semuanya.

Pembunuh handal yang wajahnya tidak diketahui karena selalu bergerak cepat di malam hari.

Bagiku, Clear itu… hanya pengecut yang menyedihkan. Tapi juga… memprihatinkan.

"Tahu. Dan aku sangat mengaguminya!" siswi yang berkuncir dua menjawab demikian.

"He? Kau mengagumi seorang pembunuh? Ukh… jangan bilang kalau…" temannya yang memiliki rambut coklat diikat seperti ekor kuda langsung menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya, membuat pertahanan.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Duh, kau ini. Maksudku… aku mengaguminya karena dia sangat luar biasa! Setiap membunuh orang, jejak keberadaannya selalu tidak diketahui! Selain itu, dia juga cantik! Oh, dan—" siswi berkuncir dua itu langsung dibungkam temannya.

"Cukup. Tunggu dulu. Kau pernah melihat wajah_nya_? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku? Pamanku pasti bisa menangkapnya kalau kau memberitahu soal wajahnya padaku! Ayolah, kumohon…" siswi berambut coklat yang diikat seperti ekor kuda mengguncang pundak siswi yang berkuncir dua.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah lihat wajahnya! Maksudku, aku suka rambutnya yang panjang berwarna keperakan! Itu dia yang kumaksud cantik!"

Ting!

Aku mendengus, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kereta. Yah… sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan pembicaraan siswi-siswi itu. Tapi… sudahlah. Toh, aku sudah tahu apalagi yang akan mereka katakan.

Aku melirik jam di ponselku.

Tepat jam enam sore.

Sial. Aku harus cepat kalau sudah jam begini.

Dengan memburu langkahku, aku pergi menuju rumah _orang-orang itu_.

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

"UGH! KENAPA SEPERTI INI!"

Ringo hanya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Matanya meliuk-liuk mengikuti gerakan Alice yang terus berganti-ganti.

Semula Alice menggebrak-gebrak meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan, kemudian loncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur dengan kesal, lalu muncul di hadapan Ringo dan memuncratinya dengan komentar-komentar tidak jelas. Dan gerakan itu terus berulang-ulang seperti film kartun.

"Alice… bisakah kau berhenti melakukan gerakan yang sama terus-menerus? Aku bosan melihatnya."

"Oh." Alice langsung menghentikan gerakannya. "LALU… AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN GERAKAN APA LAGI? MEMUKUL KEPALAMU? MENUSUK JANTUNGMU? ATAU MENGINJAKMU?"

Ringo menghela napas.

_Dia emosi berat… _pikir Ringo.

"Yah… aku tahu kau marah. Tapi… bagaimana bisa kita ke _Crypton Future Academy _kalau saja sudah gelap? Sekolah itu sudah tutup, oke?" Ringo menepuk puncak rambut pirang Alice.

"Ta—" "Lagipula…" Ringo menyela.

"…_pekerjaanmu sudah ditetapkan_." Ucap Ringo. Tatapan matanya berubah serius. Alice menaikkan alisnya.

"Ah." Alice menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya merengut. "Secepat ini ya…?"

―

_Kagamine Rin's House_

**BYUUUR!**

Rin menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam yang kedalamannya mencapai dua setengah meter.

"BUAH!" Rin menyembulkan kepalanya ke permukaan air. "SIAAAL! LEGA BANGET!" Rin menjerit sambil tersenyum senang. Dia menghembuskan napasnya lalu _merebahkan _diri di permukaan air. Sepasang matanya menerawang menatap bulan purnama.

"Cantik…" Rin berbisik. Sebelah tangan dia angkat seolah-olah ingin menangkap bulan tersebut. Langit yang berwarna hitam pekat nampak bersinar akibat taburan bintang kecil di sekitarnya. Awan sama sekali tidak nampak saat ini. _Mereka_ seolah-olah pergi demi manusia yang ingin menikmati indahnya bintang dan bulan di malam hari.

_Pyuk._

Rin menghela napas. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang terangkat, menutup kedua mata, dan mendesah.

"_Len…"_

Seperti itu.

Rin sadar apa yang dia desahkan barusan. Itu soal Kagamine Len. Adik kembarnya yang tersayang. Kembali tersusun _puzzle _masa kecil di benaknya.

Saat itu musim panas.

Rin mengenakan _dress _putih polos tanpa lengan yang panjangnya nyaris menutupi kaki. Seperti biasa, pita putih yang berwujud seperti telinga kelinci bertengger manis di puncak kepalanya. Kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci besar pemberian _ayah_nya.

Sedang Len mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang dengan _vest _coklat yang membalut kaos putih tersebut. Celana pendek hitam selutut dengan kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam mengkilap. Juga dasi pendek berwarna merah yang diikat di bawah kerah kaos putihnya.

_Ibu _tidak keluar dari rumah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sama sekali tidak.

_Ayah _keluar dari rumah dan langsung menarik paksa lengan Len. Wajahnya seram.

Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan tak berdaya. Dia menangis, dalam hatinya.

Rin menangis dan meraung-raung meminta agar Len pulang. Tapi dia tahu Len takkan kembali.

Tak lama setelah hari itu, _ibu _meninggal dunia sambil membawa _rumah_. Rin diadopsi _keluarga _baru tak lama setelah tinggal di panti asuhan. _Keluarga _baru yang aneh…

Kepingan _puzzle _di benak Rin seketika terpecah. Seolah-olah kepingan tersebut bertubrukan dengan ingatan lainnya.

"Cih. _Mereka_ selalu saja mengganggu ketenanganku!" Rin menyelam ke dalam kolam lalu berenang ke pinggiran. Sambil berlari-lari kecil, Rin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

―

_00:00 am_

_Povrezhdennyĭ Café_

Tring.

Sepasang pintu kembar itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok _misterius_ yang mengenakan tudung dan cadar putih hingga menutupi wajah dan kepalanya.

Sosok _misterius _itu menoleh ke kiri. Nampak beberapa pria yang sedang adu kekuatan. Berani bertaruh, itu pasti demi uang. Menggelikan. Di sisi lain, nampak pria kurus berkacamata yang sudah menghabiskan tiga… atau tujuh botol minuman keras. Faktanya, dia mabuk dengan wajah kusut yang sangat jelek.

Café ini selalu nampak seperti ini. Kacau. Jelek. Menjijikkan. Ugh.

_Povrezhdennyĭ_ itu bahasa Rusia. Artinya 'rusak'. Pas sekali dengan kondisi aslinya.

Tanpa melihat-lihat lagi, sosok _misterius _itu melangkah dengan mulus dan duduk di salah satu kursi bar.

"_A... gudnaĭt! [Ah… selamat malam!]" _bartender berkumis itu menyapa dalam bahasa Rusia pada si sosok _misterius _sementara tangannya menuang bir pada tiga gelas besar. "Apa anda ingin segelas _Champagne_? Itu adalah menu terbaik di sini."

"_Non [Tidak]_." Si sosok _misterus _menjawab dalam bahasa Itali. Sementara si bartender kebingungan, tangan si sosok _misterius_ bergerak pada pahanya sendiri. Mengambil sesuatu.

Dengan gerakan singkat, dia menodongkan sebuah _pistol _pada bartender tersebut. "Katakan padaku. Apa ada orang yang bernama _Alice _di sini?" si sosok _misterius _itu bertanya dengan nada sinis yang tajam. Membuat sang bartender tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Tak disangka oleh si sosok _misterius_, salah seorang pemabuk melihat aksinya. Dengan gerakan lincah yang agak limbung, si pemabuk mengapit lengannya pada si sosok _misterius _itu.

"Kau sudah menodongkan pistol pada bartender favorit kami, sobat. Tindakanmu itu sungguh… _hik_. Tidak sopan…"

_Ckrak!_

Seorang pria kurus berkacamata yang tadi meminum tujuh botol minuman keras merampas pistol dari tangan si sosok _misterius._

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bergaya dengan tudung dan cadar putih mencolokmu ini. Lepas!" pria kurus berkacamata itu menyuruh seorang lelaki terdekat untuk melepas tudung dan cadar putih si sosok _misterius_.

"Jangan lepas," si sosok _misterius _berkata ketika tangan seorang lelaki gemuk tinggal satu senti di hadapannya. "Kau akan menyesal dan berteriak bagai orang gila jika kau lepas."

"Hah! Kau sengaja mengelabui pemabuk, heh? Sialan ka—" lelaki gemuk yang bertugas untuk membuka tudung dan cadar putih si sosok _misterius _seketika membeku tubuhnya seusai dia lepas tudung dan cadar putih itu. "Ka… kau… Cle… ar…" dia berkata dengan tersendat-sendat. Matanya membolak penuh ketakutan.

Si sosok _misterius _menyeringai. Manik matanya yang berwarna keperakan berkilat-kilat.

"Ap—Clear! GUAH!"

Clear meninju dagu seorang pemabuk yang tadi menahan tubuhnya. Si pemabuk limbung seketika. Clear melepas semua kain yang menutupi wajahnya hingga rambut panjang berwarna _silver_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya melambai dengan sangat indah.

"Aku cuma ingin mencari orang yang bernama Alice. Jangan bergerak atau... kutembak kalian." Clear mengambil dua pistol dari jas panjangnya yang berwarna hitam. Dia mengarahkan sebelah pistol ke sisi kiri dan sebelahnya ke sisi kanan. Jalanan untuk keluar dari café terbuka lebar bagi Clear. Sebab semuanya saling menyudutkan diri ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiri.

**DOR!**

Clear menarik pelatuk pistol yang dia pegang di sebelah kiri.

Brugh!

Seorang pria seketika ambruk dengan darah yang keluar dari dahinya.

"Berniat memotretku? Maaf, tapi aku bukan seorang model. Aku adalah pembunuh bayaran. Camkan itu baik-baik."

Clear menghela napas. "Aku datang untuk mencari orang yang bernama Alice. Mengakulah. Siapa diantara kalian yang memiliki nama itu." Clear menyimpan pistolnya kembali ke dalam jas. Tak seorang pun yang mengangkat tangan, atau menyahut: 'aku yang bernama Alice.'

_Memang mustahil ada orang yang namanya asing begitu di sini. Tapi… mustahil Master bermain-main denganku, _Clear berpikir dalam hati. Sementara Clear terdiam lama, pria kurus berkacamata yang tadi merampas pistol Clear langsung berlari meninggalkan café.

Clear membolakkan mata.

"Cih!" sambil mendecakkan lidah, Clear melompat turun dari meja bar dan berlari cepat untuk mengejar pria kurus berkacamata tersebut.

―

Clear melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Dari tempatnya, dia bisa melihat pria kurus berkacamata yang dikejarnya masih berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Sudah kuduga." Clear bergumam. Dia memburu langkahnya lebih cepat. Setelah jarak antara dia dan pria kurus berkacamata itu semakin menyempit, Clear meloncat turun dari atap dan menghadang jalan _mangsa_nya.

"Ke, kenapa kau memburuku? Aku bukan buruanmu! Aku bukan Alice! Pergi kau!" pria itu menodongkan pistol pada Clear dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat. Itu pistol Clear…

"Yah… kau memang _bukan_ Alice yang aku cari." Clear berjalan mendekati pria yang sedang gemetaran itu. "Tetapi, aku yakin kalau kau adalah _kawan_ dari Alice yang aku cari itu."

Clear menarik sebuah pisau dari saku belakang celananya.

Berkali-kali dia ingin menyayat tiap bagian tubuh dari pria yang menjadi _mangsa_nya. Tetapi pria itu lincah. Dia menghindar berkali-kali dengan gerakan tak terduga.

Clear tahu suatu hal. Peribahasa yang berbunyi: 'sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, akhirnya jatuh juga.'

Sama seperti, selincah-lincahnya pria itu bergerak, akhirnya pria itu terkena sayatan. Di sisi kiri leher.

"Ukh!" dia mengerang sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Menyerahlah." Clear mengayunkan pisau itu dan…

**JLEB!**

Clear tersentak ketika merasakan telapak tangannya berdenyut kesakitan. Disaat Clear lengah, pria itu terkekeh dan melompat tinggi. Mendarat di permukaan suatu atap rumah.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Kata pria itu lalu pergi.

"Brengsek…" Umpat Clear. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Clear mencabut anak panah yang menembus telapak tangannya. "Lain kali… aku akan membunuhnya."

―

Pria kurus berkacamata yang tadi di kejar Clear jatuh terduduk di sebuah gang kecil. Napasnya tersengal dan bajunya basah akibat keringat. Dia memegang wajahnya dan _merobek_nya.

Oh. Ternyata itu topeng _silicon_.

"Kh… sialan. Ternyata dia yang bernama Clear itu. _Master _benar. Dia berbahaya."

"Ringo! Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang gadis yang wajahnya tertutupi tudung coklat berlari mendekati temannya.

"Alice… ya? Un. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya Clear tidak ingat wajahku. Berkat… topeng ini." Akano Ringo berdiri, menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang kotor lalu merenggangkan badan. "Terimakasih karena sudah melindungiku." Ringo berucap sembari membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Alice mendorong tudungnya ke belakang. "Ini juga tugasku." Alice memegang sebuah busur yang terbuat dari besi. "_Master _menyuruh kita untuk membunuh Clear, tetapi kita harus saling melindungi. Pembunuh bayaran itu memang mengerikan. Ayo, kemari, kurawat lukamu." Alice menarik pergelangan tangan Ringo.

Bersama-sama, mereka meninggalkan gang kecil tadi.

―

_Meanwhile, in the same time…_

Hup!

Seorang gadis melompat dari atap rumah dan mendarat di sebelah Clear. "Perlihatkan lukamu." Suruh gadis itu. Clear menunjukkan lukanya pada gadis yang baru datang itu.

"Kau telat, Natsune. Ugh, hati-hati. Itu tembus, lho." Clear menyipitkan sebelah matanya karena merasa perih.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang baru diizinkan keluar sekarang. Selain itu, kau gimana? _Master _bisa marah jika kau gagal dalam misi. Terlebih, kau sudah dianggap profesional." Gadis yang mengaku namanya Natsune bertanya. Dia adalah penanggung jawab Clear selama bekerja.

Clear menghela napas seusai lukanya dibalut perban.

"Yah…" Clear menggaruk puncak kepalanya. "Biarkan saja. Ada kalanya seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional gagal dalam misi."

Natsune menatap Clear dengan prihatin. "Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Ingat, gedung sekolah kita berdekatan."

Clear tersenyum kecut tanpa sepengetahuan Natsune. "Aku punya banyak masalah yang harus aku pendam sendiri." Clear berkata sementara tangannya _melepas _rambut peraknya. Menampakkan rambut pendek sepunggung yang lepek. Warnanya _honey blond_…

"Kita harus melapor pada _Master_, Natsune. Ayo." Clear berkomando. Natsune mengikuti langkah Clear dari belakang.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o **B**e **C**ontinue**d**

* * *

><p><strong>AN-satu: **BURUK O|||O (mengakui)

**A/N-dua: **Membingungkan! Diksinya berantakan! O|||O (panik).

Membingungkan… banget ya? O|||O karena kepikiran soal: 'sekolah. besok sekolah' aku langsung labil. Yaa… aku ini pelajar bodoh yang benci sekolah (jangan ditiru!)

Hell. Aku tahu cerita ini ribet dan kayaknya kebanyakan basa-basi O|||O terus adegan bertarungnya nggak jelas banget O|||Oa

AAAAH! Cukup masa-masa suramnya! O-P-T-I-M-I-S dikit napa sih! ? Dx

Baiklah! Terserah mau jelek atau buruk atau membingungkan atau gaje, yang pasti… *sigh* aku bakal belajar lagi supaya bisa membuat fic ini berkembang! x) *two thumbs up*

**A/N-tiga**: (a) **Ringo Akano**: OC-ku yang kugambarkan sebagai gadis pendiam dan agak misterius. Tapi sebenarnya dia agak licik sih xD. Ringo Akano bisa diartikan sebagai 'Apel Merah'. Tapi biar namanya Ringo, dia bukan berarti cinta mati sama apel. Sebaliknya, dia kurang suka apel xD ya, begitulah.

(b) **Natsune Himawari (Natsu/Nattchin)**: OC yang belum terlalu jelas gambarannya di kepalaku. Niatnya, aku pengen jadiin dia UTAU xD (tapi belum kepikiran bisa bikin VB). Dia itu anak SMA yang jujur sama perasaannya. Kalau mau marah ya marah, kalau mau nangis ya nangis. Mungkin agak naif juga sih? xD Natsune Himawari diartikan sebagai: Natsu (Musim Panas) dan Ne (Suara). Himawari (Bunga Matahari).

(c) **Clear **dan **Alice**: kutegaskan, MEREKA BUKAN OC-KU. Tapi NAMA mereka penting di cerita ini xD

**Last: **Sudah ya, sampai ketemu di chapter berikut!

_Flame is accepted _(entah kenapa sekali-kali aku mau coba di flame /plak) xD


	3. She is Kinda Dangerous Girl

Vocaloid © Crypton Corp.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Path Between Us<span>_

© khiikikurohoshi

**Chapter 02**

**S **h e **I **s **K **i n d a** D **a n g e r o u s **G **i r **l**

―

"Aduh!"

Ringo menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat tatkala ia mendengar Alice menjerit. "Oh?" Ringo meraih pergelangan tangan Alice. "Perbanmu lepas. Masih ada waktu sebelum tiba. Mari kurapikan." Ringo mengambil kotak P3K yang terletak di belakang sandarannya. Perban dan obat merah dia raih sembari Alice meringis karena luka di telapak tangannya masih belum kering.

"Ukh! Ringo… sakit!" Alice menutup matanya kuat-kuat, hingga warna _emerald_ itu menghilang.

"Maafkan aku. Sedikit lagi sele—oke. Selesai." Ringo mengikat perban di telapak tangan Alice dengan kuat lalu meninggalkan sebuah _cium_ di dasar perban itu. Warna _emerald _itu nampak kembali. Nampak kecil karena kaget.

Alice melongo kaget, sekaligus, heran. "Itu…"

Ringo menepuk puncak rambut Alice yang dia ikat menjadi model _twintails_. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

_Hegh,_ wajah Alice merona. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pikiran yang masih melayang. Namun seperti… terjadi 'tubrukan', pikiran Alice kembali menyatu tatkala sang sopir membukakan pintu mobil di depan gerbang _Crypton High Academy_.

―

Rin menguap lebar ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Rin!" Gumi memanggil. Tangannya terayun dengan semangat. Meminta perhatian kepada orang yang dipanggil.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Gumi." Rin tersenyum simpul.

"Pagi, Rin—eeeeh? Pergelangan tanganmu kenapa? Berdarah? Sakit? Jatuh, ya?" Rasa kaget karena melihat pergelangan tangan Rin yang diperban, membuat Gumi bertanya macam-macam pada sahabatnya itu. Maklum, Gumi adalah orang yang cukup protektif dan cepat mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Rin melirik pergelangan tangannya lalu tersenyum miris. "Semalam, setelah berenang di kolam, aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Di sanalah tanganku tergores paku ketika aku ingin meraih baju di belakang pintu. Ceroboh, ya?"

Gumi menatap Rin dengan tatapan memelas yang bisa diartikan sebagai rasa khawatir. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" seperti dugaan Rin, Gumi akan bertanya demikian.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Tenang, cuma luka ringan kok. Jangan terlalu khawatir, oke?" Rin menepuk pundak Gumi sambil tersenyum. Gumi menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha percaya pada ucapan Rin yang kebanyakan _bohong_nya. Maksudnya, Rin suka berbohong agar tidak merepotkan, atau tidak mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Ekor mata Rin menangkap kerumunan siswi yang saling menjerit girang di depan pintu masuk ke aula depan. "Ada apa sih?" Gumi bertanya pada salah seorang siswi yang baru ingin berkumpul di kerumunan tersebut.

"Kudengar, ada dua siswi pindahan! Katanya gaya mereka keren-keren!" setelah menjawab, siswi yang ditanya Gumi langsung pergi dengan cepat.

Gumi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Kau mau lihat, Rin?" tanya Gumi.

"Yaah… sebentar saja deh. Aku malas mengurus murid pindahan. Toh, 90 persen di sekolah ini 'kan perempuan." Rin menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Gumi mengangguk sambil melangkah. "Benar juga. Baru dua tahun _Crypton High Academy _menerima murid laki-laki."

**DUGH!**

"Kyaaaa!"

Gumi dan Rin membeku ketika melihat salah satu siswi pindahan yang rambutnya pirang diikat model _twintails_ tengah jatuh terjerembap di depan mereka. Wajah siswi pindahan itu sukses _mencium _tanah.

Rin langsung berlari menghampiri tanpa pikir panjang. Gumi tersenyum miring. "Dulu kipikir dia anti sosial. Tapi ternyata… hehehe, sebaliknya."

Rin berjongkok dengan sebelah kaki yang dia tekuk hingga lutut menyentuh tanah. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk membantu salah satu siswi pindahan itu agar bangkit dari posisinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rin bertanya.

Rin terlihat sangat jantan bila seperti ini kondisinya.

Kluk!

Ketika kepala terangkat, manik mata Rin membolak sempurna.

Sepasang bola mata bulat berwarna _emerald_, rambut pirang keemasan yang bergelombang seperti ombak, bibir mungil yang manis, kulit putih yang terlihat mulus, rona merah jambu di kedua pipi, sedikit air di sudut mata, sungguh…

Dia…

"Manisnyaaaa!"

Rin, Gumi, dan siswi pindahan yang jatuh itu membolakkan mata.

_Suara ini… _Gumi langsung _sweatdropped_.

"Teto… se, selamat pagi." Gumi menyapa dengan senyum yang _dipaksakan_. "Ini gawat. Teto 'kan maniak gadis manis…" Gumi bergumam dengan was-was.

Rin sudah membantu siswi pindahan itu berdiri. Langsung saja siswi pindahan yang satunya menghampiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Alice?" siswi pindahan yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru gelap itu bertanya. "Lukamu… tidak terbuka?" dia memegang pergelangan tangan Alice, siswi pindahan yang tadi jatuh.

"Letak lukanya… sama dengan Rin." Gumi bergumam dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Sedikit kaget melihat suatu _kebetulan_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, Ringo. Dan… err—siapa namamu?" Alice bertanya pada Rin. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Rin dengan hati-hati.

Rin meneguk ludahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa gelisah. "Rin. Kagamine Rin."

"Kagamine… Rin?"

Rin membolakkan mata untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, napasnya terhenti secara mendadak.

"Nama yang manis sekali! Boleh kupanggil Rin-_chan_?" Alice bertanya sambil tersenyum manis. Rona merah jambu diwajahnya tak jua lepas. Nampak sangat… sangat 'cocok' dengan pipinya yang agak _chubby _dan berwarna putih seperti sesuatu yang suci.

Rin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ter… terserah kau saja."

"Rin?" Gumi menatap punggung Rin dengan tatapan _tidak percaya_.

"Ehh? Rin…?" Teto pun juga demikian.

"Maaf. Tapi… kami harus ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Kenalkan, namaku Akano Ringo dan dia… Alice. Dia tidak memiliki marga. Oh, dan kalian…" Ringo menatap mata Rin, Gumi, dan Teto secara bergantian.

Gumi tersenyum lalu membungkuk sedikit. "Namaku Megumi Nakajima. Salam kenal, panggil saja Gumi."

"Aku Kasane Teto. Salam kenal, Alice-_chan _dan Akano-_san_!"

Sambil menganggukkan kepala satu kali, Ringo menyentuh punggung Alice dan mengajaknya pergi dari mulut pintu masuk aula depan.

Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Satu… dua… tiga… empat… sepuluh… dan berapa puluh tetes darah, bahkan satu aliran darah meluncur deras dari sela-sela perban yang menempel di telapak tangan Rin. Meluncur, menetes, dan membentuk genangan darah berwarna merah pekat. Pekat, sepekat hati seorang Kagamine Rin. Genangan darah itu sangat kontras dengan ubin lantai berwarna kelabu yang dipijaki oleh Rin.

"Rin!" Gumi menjerit sambil menutup mulutnya, spontan.

"Aah!" Teto membolakkan mata. Dengan segera dia menghampiri Rin dan memegang tangan gadis berambut _honey blond _itu. Tapi… dengan mudah Rin menepis tangan Teto. Berjalan lunglai ke dalam sekolah. Menuju ruang kesehatan.

Gumi dan Teto mematung di ruang aula depan. Bel masuk akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi. Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

"Ada apa ini?" Teto bertanya. Dia ingin menangis ketika melihat genangan darah yang diam dengan manis diantara warna kelabu.

Gumi hanya mengangkat bahu. Was-was, tentu saja.

―

_Kagamine Rin… ya? Hm, nama yang cukup familiar, kurasa. Eh? Ah…! Jangan-jangan!, _Ringo membolakkan mata. Tangannya nyaris meremas sebuah kertas yang dia pegang.

"Ringo… anak yang tadi membantuku berdiri… ada di kelas mana?" Alice bertanya.

Ringo melirik Alice sekilas, kemudian matanya kembali membolak ketika melihat selembar kertas yang tadi nyaris remuk di tangannya.

"_Nee… _Ringo?" Alice menatap Ringo dengan wajah memelas. Tapi Ringo tahu ekspresi Alice itu hanyalah kepalsuan semata. Sebab Alice… bukanlah _anak perempuan yang manis dan baik hati. _Sebaliknya, Alice itu adalah… _anak 'perempuan' yang sedikit berbahaya_.

Ringo menatap seorang guru yang berdiri di depannya. "_Sensei_… saya punya permintaan."

―

"RIN! TANGKAP!" Gumi melempar sebuah bola basket pada Rin. Dengan lincah, Rin melangkahkan kakinya, berputar 90 hingga 180 derajat untuk menghindari lawan, dan kemudian melakukan _shoot_ di titik yang bilamana bola tersebut masuk ring, maka… timnya meraih… _three points_!

**SRUK!**

"_Nice shoot, _Rin!" Ruko langsung memeluk leher Rin dari belakang.

"Huu… Rin terlalu hebat! Akh! Aku juga mau satu tim dengan Rin!" Neru menggembungkan sebelah pipinya karena kesal.

Rin tersengal. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Tapi matanya tidak juga mampu beralih dari sosok siswi baru itu.

Akano Ringo.

"Hm? Ada apa Kagamine-_san_? Masih penasaran dengan Akano-_san_?" Tei bertanya sambil men-_dribble _sebuah bola basket.

Rin menoleh pada Tei yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Yah, Tei memang sempat tinggal kelas karena dulu dia sakit-sakitan.

"Entahlah…" Rin menjawab. Matanya sayu.

Memang tidak ada yang spesial ketika dia melakukan sesi pengenalan.

Dia hanya mengatakan, "namaku Akano Ringo. Salam kenal," lalu dia melangkah pada bangku kosong yang terletak di deretan agak belakangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin? Kau terlihat agak…"

**BRUGH!**

Ruko menghela napas berat. "Gini deh. Selalu aja buat orang khawatir." Ruko meraih lengan Rin. "Kubawa dia ke ruang kesehatan."

"A, aku ikut!" Gumi segera berlari mengejar langkah Ruko.

―

"Anu… maaf, Teto-_san_?"

"Aduuuh! Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _san_! Sangat tidak manis untuk didengar! Panggil saja Teto-_chan_!"

"Ukh… baiklah, Te, Teto-_chan_. A, ada apa sampai membawaku ke ruang kesehatan segala? Dan… lagi… kau… terlalu dekat…"

"Maaf! Habis, habis, Alice-_chan _manis sekali, sih! Duuh! Maaf ya, Gumi-_cyan_! Aku sampai berpaling darimu!"

"Te, Teto-_chan_?"

**GRAAAAAK!**

Dua orang itu terpaku ketika melihat Ruko memasang tampang _seram_ sambil menggendong Rin yang pingsan di punggungnya. Sementara Gumi yang berada di belakang Ruko hanya memasang sebuah senyum _terpaksa_ dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahinya.

"Huuuh… Teto-_chii_. Kau ingin melakukan pelecehan seksual di ruang kesehatan, ya?" Ruko berkata sambil bergerak menuju tempat tidur yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Akkh! Ruko-_pyon_! Aku… aku tidak berniat begitu kok!" Teto menjawab dengan nada suara yang terlalu mendramatisir.

Gumi melangkah sambil menyodorkan tangannya, berniat membantu Alice berdiri. "Tolong maafkan Teto, ya? Dia memang agak… gimana ya menjelaskannya? Yah, dia itu _penyuka _wanita. Bukan berarti _yuri_, dia cuma gemas saja dengan gadis manis. Aku salah satu _korban_nya kok."

Alice menepuk sudut roknya yang kotor, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa… begitu akrab dengan Teto-_chan_."

"Kenapa tidak? Teto itu sangat periang dan selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tragedi masa lalu membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Jangan ragu untuk bertanya soal privasinya. Teto itu terbuka untuk orang yang dia percayai. Sepertimu, Alice-_chan_." Gumi tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Alice, lalu berjalan menuju Ruko dan Teto yang sedang adu mulut.

Tidak salah mereka akrab. Toh, dulu Ruko juga _menyukai _Teto. Seperti halnya Teto _menyukai _Ruko. Yah, itu cerita lama.

"Napas Rin sudah teratur. Tapi wajahnya masih agak pucat. Apa aku harus mencari Luka-_sensei_?" Gumi menatap Rin dengan khawatir.

"Memangnya Rin-_chan_ kenapa?" Alice menghampiri. "Kelihatannya dia kurang darah."

Gumi menatap Alice dengan mata terbelalak. Teringat kembali ketika pergelangan tangan Rin yang meneteskan banyak darah karena dia eratkan. Sampai-sampai ada genangan darah di lantai.

"Jadi… gimana?" Gumi bertanya.

"Biarkan dia istirahat. Bila sudah sadar, beri dia banyak air putih atau teh hangat. Mungkin dengan begitu keadaannya berangsur-angsur pulih." Alice menjawab. Gayanya persis seperti seorang dokter profesional.

"Begitukah? Terimakasih banyak Alice-_chan_. Jika Rin sudah sadar, aku akan menyuruhnya berterimakasih juga." Gumi membungkukkan tubuhnya 15 derajat.

"_It won't be necessary_. Tidak perlu. Yang penting itu kesembuhannya, 'kan? Nah, karena bel sudah hampir bunyi, aku kembali ya? Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu tadi, Gumi-_san_." Sambil melambaikan tangan, Alice meninggalkan ruang kesehatan yang langsung dijemput Ringo disana.

"Alice-_chan _anggun sekali ya. Manis dan anggun, _image_-nya persis seperti putri kerajaan. Dan Ringo-_san_ seperti ksatria wanitanya. Ajaib." Ruko berkata setelah adu mulut antara dia dan Teto berakhir.

"Ya. Sedikit… misterius pula." Gumi bergumam. "Ah. Apa kalian tidak kembali ke kelas saja? Bel sudah hampir bunyi. Aku akan tinggal menunggu Rin siuman."

Ruko melirik jam dinding lalu mengangguk. "Aku belum ganti pakaian pula. Ya sudah, yuk, Teto-_chii_. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Kuserahkan Rin padamu ya, Gumi."

Gumi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ruko dan Teto yang semakin jauh meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

**[ Kagamine Rin P o V ]**

Mataku terbuka secara perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, memori-memoriku yang awalnya kabur, langsung kembali utuh. Jelas terlihat.

"Oh, ya… saat olahraga tadi… aku pingsan, 'kan? Ugh… kurang darah sih…" Aku meringis sambil memegang kepala yang terasa pening. "Uff… sekarang jam berapa… heh?" aku membolakkan mata tatkala kulihat _seseorang _yang terlelap di sisi ranjang sambil menumpu kedua tangannya.

Aku tersenyum.

Antara heran, tapi juga senang. Ya, tentu saja.

Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya. Membuat dirinya bergumam, dan akhirnya, warna _teal _itu terlihat.

"Hei, Mikuo-_senpai_." Aku menyapa sambil tersenyum.

"Uff… maaf, aku ketiduran. Hei, Rin. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mikuo-_senpai _bertanya sambil menyentuh dahiku dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahku memanas tanpa kehendakku. Jantungku berdegup tanpa kehendakku. Rasa senang tak terbendung menguasai tiap inci indra perasaku.

Apa ketahuan? Kalau aku menyukai pria ini?

"Tadi," Mikuo-_senpai _melepas tangannya dari dahiku. Dia berjalan menuju dispenser yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ranjang tempat tidur. "Temanmu yang kuketahui namanya Nakajima ada di sini. Dia bilang, kau terkena anemia. Lalu…" Mikuo-_senpai _menyodorkan segelas air kepadaku.

"Minum ini. Dan, Rin. Kau harus jaga kesehatan, oke? Jangan membuatku… khawatir." Mikuo-_senpai _membelai rambutku.

Selalu saja, tiap kali dia menyentuhku, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Terimakasih… dan… maafkan aku." Aku menatap permukaan air yang berada di dalam gelas bening.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau cukup berterimakasih pada Nakajima. Dia sampai bolos dua mata pelajaran demi kamu, lho." Kembali Mikuo-_senpai _membelai puncak rambutku.

**DHEG!**

Mikuo-_senpai _mengecup dahiku, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tapi di bibir pintu dia berhenti, dan berkata, "aku… bisa saja menjadi serius padamu lho, Rin."

Blam.

Pintu tertutup.

Tinggallah aku sendirian di ruangan ini. Aku menautkan alis. Menahan emosi.

Sudah lama, aku menyukai Mikuo-_senpai_. Bisa dibilang, sejak aku menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS SMP, aku mulai suka padanya. Kami sering bertemu kalau ada rapat OSIS besar. Yah, sekolah ini sering menggabung rapat OSIS SMP dan OSIS SMA. Dan, anggota laki-laki di anggota OSIS cuma Mikuo-_senpai _seorang. Jumlah siswa di sekolah ini masih bisa dihitung jari. Sekitar… sepuluh, atau duabelas orang.

Wajar saja, kalau aku sering ragu untuk _menyatakan _cinta pada Miikuo-_senpai_. Dia… populer, sih.

"Cukup, Rin. Tidak biasanya kau berpikir soal cinta. Sadarlah!"

**PLAK!** Aku menampar diriku sendiri. Galau.

Mungkin… aku tidak akan pernah mendapat kisah cinta yang manis dan romantis seperti di film, novel, maupun komik. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Sama sekali, tidak akan.

TRRRRR!

Aku tersentak. Menyadari ponselku yang berdering menerima e-mail.

"Ck… aku memang tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya."

**[ NORMAL P o V ]**

Mikuo menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding _gym_. Sepasang manik matanya sibuk memerhatikan tiap inci gerakan kakak kembarnya, Hatsune Miku. Sang diva muda yang namanya sedang naik daun.

"Yo, Mikuo. Tumben bengong."

Mikuo tersenyum simpul pada seseorang yang menyandarkan lengannya di pundak Mikuo. "_Sensei_… apa sebaiknya anda memperhatikan murid yang lain dibanding aku yang sedang ingin sendiri?"

"Fuh, kau membosankan. Ayolah, nikmati masa mudamu sedikit." Orang yang dipanggil 'sensei' oleh Mikuo menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau kakekku." Mikuo mencibir. "Lagipula, Dell. Aku memang membosankan."

Mikuo melangkah menuju lapangan lalu… hup! Dia langsung merebut bola basket yang meluncur ke arahnya. "Aku main!"

Dell, pria yang usianya genap 20 tahun ini menyandarkan dirinya di tembok _gym_. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan cara menyesap sepuntung rokok. Tapi, mata elangnya tetap mengawasi gerakan Mikuo. "Uff… anak yang bodoh."

―

_00:00 am_

Ckrak!

Seorang _gadis_ berambut perak berdiri di atas sebuah gedung bertingkat 25 dengan senjata bertipe _sniper _di kedua tangannya. Sepasang manik matanya yang berwarna putih keperakan terlihat menyala di tengah kegelapan malam. Bulan ditutupi awan. Hari ini mendung. Dengan keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri penuh, semua peramal cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan hujan.

_Gadis _berambut perak ini menghela napas pendek. Alisnya saling bertaut penuh luka.

Masih ada rasa tidak percaya ketika dia menerima foto _target_nya hari ini. _Master_nya memang selalu penuh teka-teki.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… kau harus fokus, Clear. Kau tidak boleh sekalipun gagal dalam misi… bukankah kau sudah bersumpah setia pada _orang itu_?"

Pip! Pip! Pip!

"Eh? Natsune…? Clear di sini." Clear menekan telinganya. _Speaker _jarak jauh yang sudah menjadi alat komunikasinya mampu menerima gelombang sejauh tiga sampai 10 kilometer.

_["Natsune di sini! Clear! Siap pada posisimu? Lakukan instruksiku 10 detik lagi."] _Clear mengerutkan kening. Suara Natsune selalu terdengar tegas dan serius sekali jika melakukan misi. Sangat bertimbal balik dengan Natsune yang biasanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, _Count-down_!"

10… 9… 8…

Clear menyiapkan posisinya agar tidak terlacak pada alat pelacak model apapun. Dia memasukkan peluru ke dalam _sniper_nya, lalu membidik pada _spot _yang dianggapnya mampu membunuh target dengan satu peluru.

"Aku siap." Clear melapor dengan yakin.

_["Baik. Tiga detik lagi!"] _Natsune memperingatkan.

Clear meneguk ludah. Targetnya itu sudah nampak. Di saat Natsune ingin meluncurkan instruksinya, target sudah menangkap keberadaan Clear.

**DOR!**

Clear melempar _sniper_nya ketika menyadari tembakannya meleset. Targetnya pun berlaku demikian.

Ckrak!

Sambil berlari, Clear mengambil _dual gun _yang selalu dia simpan dibalik jas panjangnya. Mengecek peluru, kemudian melompat dari puncak gedung bertingkat 25 ini, menuju gedung sebelahnya yang lebih rendah.

"Hup!"

Clear membolakkan mata ketika menyadari ada aura yang tidak familiar berasal dari belakang punggungnya. Dengan cepat Clear memutar badannya, dan, napas itu tak sengaja terhenti karena _shock_. "Ternyata benar. Khh… kau. Ada di pihak musuh."

Orang yang dahinya sudah menempel dengan bibir pistol Clear menghela napas. Dia mengerutkan kening lalu mendecakkan lidah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah _kau_. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang berdarah dingin. Pengecut yang akan mati ditanganku." Orang _itu _berkata dengan nada pahit yang mampu memanaskan tiap saraf emosi.

Clear tersenyum miring sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "_It's a bullshit, right, freak? _Sadarlah. Kau sendiri sebenarnya _apa_? _Bodyguard_? _Nope_. Kau hanyalah pembunuh bayaran gagal yang dipungut untuk menjadi boneka _orang itu_. Hmph, _pathetic._" Clear tersenyum meremehkan.

"_Just die already, will 'ya?_"

Clear membolakkan mata. Dia menoleh ketika sebuah anak panah yang meluncur nyaris menembus kepalanya. Instingnya tepat. Cuma agak lambat. Kalau saja dia lebih _lancip_, pastilah sebelum anak panah itu meluncur, dia sudah bisa menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kau curang." Clear berkata.

"_Yeah… kinda._" Orang _itu _menjawab dengan tenangnya.

Pip! Pip!

_["CLEAR! MUNDUR SEKARANG! CEPAT!"] _Natsune tiba-tiba berteriak dari seberang sana. Tentulah Clear agak terkejut. Tapi instruksi Natsune itu mutlak. Tidak boleh ada kata 'tapi' ataupun 'tunggu' untuk semua instruksinya.

"A, aku mengerti."

Clear mundur secara perlahan. Memberi jarak antara dia dan orang _itu_.

"Sepertinya… kau pun sudah mendapat instruksi dari bosmu. Hmph. _Farewell, until we meet again._" Clear melompat dari puncak gedung yang dipijakinya.

Selang beberapa detik, suara derum mobil hinggap di indra pendengaran orang _itu_.

**BRRRMM!**

Orang _itu _menghela napas. "Mobil… ya?" dia bergumam.

Dari belakangnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak secara perlahan.

"Ringo… kau terluka?" suara dari belakang itu terdengar lirih dan lemah.

"Alice… jangan keluar. Hujan… akan mengguyur sebentar lagi." Ringo mendekati Alice yang mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna krem. Sebelah tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan tebal berwarna coklat menggenggam sebuah busur perak yang terbuat dari bahan canggih.

"Ta-tapi… Ringo…" Alice merengut. Dia memegang erat ujung jaket Ringo. Satu tepuk di kepala membuat Alice menundukkan kepala.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang." Ringo berkata dengan tenang.

Alice menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia meraih pergalangan tangan Ringo lalu melangkah meninggalkan puncak gedung yang dipijakinya.

―

_Meanwhile, Clear…_

"Kenapa mendadak aku di mundurkan?" Clear bertanya sambil menatap tajam spion mobil yang memantulkan sepasang mata dari sang _sopir_.

"Mfhuhuhu… kau memang manis sekali ya, Clear." Sang _sopir_ tersenyum dengan jahilnya.

"Berisik. Jangan menghinaku di saat begini!" Clear menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kalian berdua, jangan berisik. Sekarang aku tengah melapor dengan _Master_." Natsune yang ternyata juga ada di dalam mobil itu akhirnya angkat suara.

"Aihh… kau memang kaku ya, Natsu." Sang _sopir_ tersenyum polos sementara matanya tetap lincah memperhatikan jalanan.

"Be-berisik ah, Mikuo. Mau tak mau aku harus tegas kalau berhubungan soal misi…" Natsune mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap langit yang sudah benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya.

"Oke, oke. Jadi… kita kemana sekarang?" Mikuo bertanya.

"Markas. Dan, percepatlah laju mobilmu." Natsune menyuruh dengan tegas. Sudah kebiasaan Natsune jika berhadapan dengan misi. Dia pasti akan menjadi dirinya 'yang lain'. Natsune yang tegas dan keras. Berbeda dengan Natsune yang tidak berhadapan dengan misi, dia akan menjadi Natsune yang lembut dan perhatian.

Mikuo tersenyum miring. Dia mempererat pegangan tangannya pada setir mobil, lalu dengan sedikit hentakan, dia menginjak pedal gas.

Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Menembus kegelapan malam. Membelah ribuan hujan yang sudah menyerbu dengan membabi buta.

―

"Ini belum berakhir lho, Clear sayang. Ini masih Prolog untukmu."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o **B**e **C**ontinue**d**

* * *

><p><strong>AN-satu:** maaf atas kebodohanku yang sudah membuat pembaca menunggu laaaa maaaaa =,=" _blame my school, blame my school._

Hell yeah, adanya kata-kata bahasa Inggris karena Ringo dan Alice adalah pindahan dari Amerika. Ok. Kalau kalian merasa terganggu dengan kata-kata itu, salahkan Ringo dan Alice/ slapped+kicked

Yosh. Maaf kalo _feel_-nya kurang nyentuh. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bingung kalo berhadapan dengan MS. Word...

**A/N-last: **See 'ya on the next chapter. Aku akan berusaha apdet cepat sekarang. Akan kucari obat ampuh buat penyakit gila yang disebut sebagai WB itu =^=9

Thank you! ^,^/


End file.
